


Homemade

by prosaicwonder



Series: Be My Valentine [1]
Category: Beyblade, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosaicwonder/pseuds/prosaicwonder
Summary: Valt tries to make chocolate for Shu, but what will happen on Valentine’s Day?





	

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a White Day sequel for this! Also, there are two different types of chocolates given in Japan: honmei choco is the type that people with serious romantic intention give to their crushes on the day.  
> It’s been so long since I’ve written fluff aaaaa _(:3 」∠)_  
>  **EDIT** : Now with [fan](http://prosaicwonder.tumblr.com/post/157372565769/captain-nasu-murasaki-happy-belated-valentine) [art](http://prosaicwonder.tumblr.com/post/157265431689/captain-nasu-murasaki-drawing-shuvalt-after) !

“Gaaah! This is too hard!!”

 

Valt gripped at the sides of his head in frustration. He was lying on his stomach on top of his bed, his elbows pressed deeply into the mattress and his school bag still laid on the floor, untouched since he had returned home a few minutes ago.

 

“Valt- _nii_ , you’re being too loud!”  
“We’re trying to do our homework!”

 

With a pout, Valt dropped his hands back onto the bed. He had a problem and he needed help; what made things worse was that he couldn’t tell anyone about his predicament, not even his closest friends. Nika and Tokonatsu were too young to understand (Though if they ever did, Valt knew that those two would never let him forget about this), Kumicho and Wakiya would both probably - no, _definitely_ \- laugh at him; Kensuke had moved away long ago so he was out of the question; as for Daina… perhaps that would work?

 

“Yes!” Valt exclaimed, slamming both fists down onto the surface of the bed. “I’ll ask him for help tomorrow!!”

 

“Valt- _nii_!!” The voices of his siblings yelled simultaneously from next door. Valt’s face flushed in embarrassment as he shut his lips tightly together.

 

Yes, he would speak to the owner of Deathscyther tomorrow. Surely he would understand, right? …

 

* * *

 

“Hey Daina, can I speak to you for a moment?” Valt said to him the next day. The two of them, along with Kumicho, had been on the rooftop as usual. Luckily, the blonde had excused himself to go for a toilet break in between practicing his launches.

 

“What is it?” Daina asked. It was unusual for Valt to speak to him alone, so it had puzzled and intrigued him at the same time.

 

“Erm, you see… ah, I-I… uhh…” Valt babbled, his face turning bright red in panic as his hands flailed up and down.

 

Daina wanted to facepalm at the sight: Valt was so easy to read, especially when he was nervous like this.

 

“Calm down,” he told the other. “If you want to talk later, just let me know-”

 

“No!” Valt blurted out, making the other boy’s eyes widen in surprise. He turned his head to look the other way as Daina leaned forward, his blue-grey eyes searching, investigating.

 

“I… I need to speak to you _now_ , while Kumicho’s not here.” Valt mumbled, before squeezing his eyes shut as the blush spread across his face and over his ears.

 

Daina studied him for a few moments, his expression impassive. What was it that Valt could not speak to anyone else about, other than himself?

 

“What is it?” Daina repeated, keeping his voice low in case their blonde friend returned unexpectedly.

 

Valt opened his eyes slowly, seeing his friend’s usual neutral expression staring back at him. He gulped before speaking again: “I… you know what day it is tomorrow, right?”

 

Wordlessly, Daina nodded: it was currently February 13th.

 

“Then, you’d know what I need help with, right…?” Valt asked meekly, before his face contorted into an embarrassed grin and he brought his hands up to cover his eyes. “Ah, not good! This is way too embarrassing!!”

 

“Valt!” Daina said suddenly, making Valt stop his antics and look at him. The Deathscyther owner had a finger placed to his lips and was looking at him worriedly. “Do you want Kumicho to hear you?” he asked, more hushed this time. Valt furiously shook his head.

 

“Let’s meet after school, alright? It will be better that way.” Daina said, just as another figure appeared next to them.

 

“Oi, what are you two talking about?” Kumicho asked as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Valt froze in a state of panic as Daina watched their blonde friend: luckily his red head scarf had obscured the panic in his own eyes.

 

“Nothing important, Kumicho,” Daina said smoothly. “Don’t you want to practice some more before class starts again?”

 

The rest of their lunch break had been uneventful, with Kumicho practicing his launching into the large bey dish over and over again while Valt and Daina stood, pretending to watch their friend while exchanging knowing looks the entire time.

 

* * *

 

“Geez, Valt, you shouldn’t have left this so late.”

 

As promised earlier, Daina was waiting outside Valt’s classroom after the school day had ended. The two of them walked out together, making sure not to run into anyone they knew. They went to a secluded spot in the nearby park, away from the practice bey dish, and sat side-by-side on the grass bank by the staircase.

 

“I don’t know what to do… the shops are all going to close soon.” Valt whined. Daina honestly felt pity for the other boy, but it was also his own fault for leaving things to the last minute again.

 

“Look, Valt… if you want to get chocolates, wouldn’t it be better to make your own?” Daina asked him. “Especially since the kind you want to get is… _you know_ …”

 

“Don’t say it!” Valt exclaimed before burying his face in his hands once again.

 

“It would be weird for a guy to buy _honmei choco_ , anyway.” Daina finished off, making Valt groan loudly at the words. He let out a small noise of amusement before adding quietly: “If I were you, I’d make it myself. That way, it would truly be a gift from the heart.”

 

When the other did not respond, Daina resisted the urge to smirk as he added: “Shu would probably appreciate whatever you give him, anyway.”

 

“I don’t want him to know that it was me!” Valt yelled as he suddenly bolted upright, making some passers-by stare at him as Daina covered his own ears with a pained expression.

 

Sitting back down onto the orange-tinted grass, Valt said in a much softer tone: “I don’t want him to know… because he might hate me afterwards.”

 

Daina wanted to snort at that, but he kept his expression neutral. “Just how long have you been friends with him now?”

 

Valt blushed as he brought a hand up to fidget at his lips with. “Umm… to be honest? No idea. A good few years now… but long enough I guess.”

 

“Exactly, and that’s why you should not worry about what he thinks.” Daina told him firmly. That seemed to work, because Valt’s eyes seemed to light up as a wide grin spread across his face. His expressions were always contagious; even Daina couldn’t help but smile softly at seeing the look on his friend’s face.

 

“Thank you, Daina!” Valt said cheerfully, patting him hard on the shoulder before getting up and running towards his home at top speed.

 

Daina allowed himself to let out a laugh at that. “Really… I think Shu would be happy even if you gave him dirt.”

 

* * *

 

“So, how did it go?” Daina asked Valt the next morning. They were both on their way to their respective classrooms; the school building had been filled with the excited chatter of (mostly girls’) voices, and both boys had already lost count of how many brightly-coloured boxes and wrappers of chocolates they had seen since their arrival. Valt let out a defeated sigh as he stopped to dig around for something in his bag.

 

“ _Horrible_.” Valt said disdainfully. “I wouldn’t give this to anyone.”

 

He was holding up a small clear plastic bag tied with some bright pink ribbon, and inside the bag was… something so dark brown that it looked black from far away. Its texture was ominously dry and charred-looking: Daina felt something sink within him upon fixing his eyes on the unidentifiable contents inside the bag.

 

“Is that… the _chocolate_?” Daina asked, leaning in closer to look at the charred mess in morbid fascination. Valt groaned once again.

 

“I can’t give this to - to _Shu_ ,” he reiterated, saying the last word extra-quietly as he looked around the near-empty passage. “It probably tastes as bad as it looks.”

 

“There’s nothing else you can really do at this point,” Daina reminded him. It wasn’t as if Valt could skip school to go to the shops, anyway.

 

“If I were you, I’d just do it. Go slip it into his locker while he’s not looking.”

 

Valt let out some sort of mortified noise, which reminded Daina of a wet cat being strangled by its own tail. Eventually, he managed to slip the bag of chocolates into his best friend’s locker, after Daina made sure no one else was around and gave him the go-ahead to do it.

 

“Honestly, what time did you end up finishing this, anyway?” Daina asked him as they both resumed walking down the passage.

 

“I finished at midnight.” Valt answered, his displeased tone clearly marking the end of that topic. Daina could just imagine the rest of the Aoi residence being woken up by the stench of smoke, and the yelling that probably followed soon afterwards…

 

Little did they know, was that a pair of red eyes had been watching them the entire time.

 

* * *

 

Shu blinked in surprise as he opened his locker door on the same day: dozens of neatly-wrapped boxes fell out in front of him, like an army of faceless worshippers at his feet.

 

He had arrived at Beigoma Academy early as usual; strangely, Valt had not been outside the school building today. It made him worry slightly but he brushed it off; his best friend had probably just been running late again. When Shu had arrived at his locker a few moments ago, the feeling of dread had already begun: every year, he would have the exact same problem, and the sheer amount of _things_ that were shoved into his tiny locker by anonymous admirers would always multiply. He wanted to be grateful but - honestly - he was getting fed up with it. He didn’t even like sweets that much…

 

Shu was about to pick up the fallen chocolates when a voice spoke from next to him. “Seems that you’re popular around here, as always.”

 

Shu moved to bend down, not looking up as he picked some of the boxes up from the floor. “Komurasaki.” he acknowledged.

 

“Heh, I’ll have ya know that I got way more than that this year.” Wakiya gloated, crossing his arms and nodding in self-approval. “I had to ask my personal chauffeur to come later to bring all the stuff back home.”

 

As he stood up to take off his shoes, Shu wanted to roll his eyes at the blonde’s words. Frankly, he did not even care about how many chocolates he received - he didn’t even bother to eat them if he ever _did_ get any (Usually, Shu would just pass them on to Valt and the twins). However, something hidden in the depths of the small space of the locker made him stop and poke his head further forward. There was a small bag, its contents unidentifiable from far away. The shapes inside were nondescript; definitely… _unique_ , Shu thought bemusedly. He brought up his hand to pull the curious bag out so he could take a proper look at it.

 

As much as he wanted to laugh out loud, seeing the little bag filled Shu with happiness and caused a strange warm feeling to spread through him. It was the first time he had ever seen something like this in his locker: it had stood out immediately and left him feeling impatient; it made Shu want to go somewhere private and tear the plastic of the bag open and-

 

'This is bad,’ Shu thought with mild panic. 'I need to keep it together.’

 

“What on earth is _that_?!” Wakiya’s prissy voice screeched from behind him, startling him. From the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde hovering over his shoulder and peeking at the strange bag of chocolates Shu was holding. Upon seeing the contents of the bag, Wakiya’s eyes had become comically large, and he let out a girly scream before making a face of displeasure.

 

“I’d throw that out if I were you. That stuff’s inedible! Gross!!”

 

Shu narrowed his eyes as the blonde dashed out of his sight. Instinctively, he pressed his gloved hand against his chest, the clear plastic of the bag rustling softly against the fabric of his black jacket.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Valt and the rest of the Bey Club were at their usual spot on the rooftop. Valt was getting ready to battle against Kumicho; they were standing in their launch positions as Daina stood between them as acting referee. Wakiya was absent (probably gloating to some other unfortunate classmate about his new chocolate collection, or running on the school race track again), and Shu sat a distance away while he quietly watching the others.

 

“3! 2! 1! Go Shoot-”

 

“AAAAAHHH-!!”  
“Hey, Valt!!”

 

 _CRASH_!

 

To say that the launch had been disastrous was an understatement. Somehow Valt had lost his grip on his launcher; his fingers had slipped and Valkyrie was sent flying into the air, spinning rapidly before narrowly missing hitting Kumicho’s forehead.

 

Valt, in his desperate attempt to save Valkyrie, had jumped over the bey dish with amazing superhuman speed, and had somehow landed behind Kumicho with his limbs spread over the floor. Safely clutched in his embrace was Valkyrie, which – luckily for him - had no signs of being scratched or damaged.

 

“Waaah! I’m sorry, Kumicho!” Valt said after he got up, bowing repeatedly to convey how sorry he was for nearly knocking the blonde unconscious with his bad launch.

 

“Geez, you need to get it together!” Kumicho huffed in mock-irritation. A part of him was relieved that his lollipop had not been knocked out of his mouth.

 

Warily, Kumicho glanced over at his friend before shoving his hands into the front of his trousers. “Though you’ve been acting weird lately, Valt. What’s up?”

 

He looked over to Daina and raised a hand, signalling the end of their match. “Time out!”

 

Daina nodded, and then he turned to walk away from the two boys, making his way towards a certain Balance-type blader.

 

Shu frowned on the other side of the rooftop. He had noticed Valt’s unusual behaviour immediately, even before the other boy had begun the first match. Valt’s launch failed because his hands had been shaking, and his legs had probably also been unstable, too - because his form was, honestly, quite terrible when he was getting ready to launch his bey.

 

He had also not missed the worried looks that Daina had directed towards Valt. Something was _definitely_ up with those two…

 

Suddenly a shadow was cast over Shu’s form, making his gaze move upwards and see the owner of Deathscyther looking down at him.

 

“You probably noticed Valt’s not in top form, right?” Daina asked. Shu nodded.

 

“Why did you come today?” Daina asked rhetorically. He already knew why, but he wanted to hear Shu say it.

 

“I…” Shu faltered for a few seconds, before smiling sheepishly and looking downward. “… To tell the truth, I already know everything.”

 

“Everything?” Daina repeated, making the other boy nod. Shu seemed almost… apologetic?

 

“I… accidentally walked in on you two standing by my locker earlier, and I gathered.”

 

Daina was speechless. Valt would be absolutely _crushed_ if he had to find out.

 

“That doesn’t explain why you came here.” Silence. And then…

 

“I wanted to see if Valt would act any different - around me.” Suddenly, it made sense.

 

“I see…” Daina said, before turning towards the two bladers by the bey dish. They had forgone practicing and were now chatting animatedly over something else.

 

“You know, he stayed up until midnight to make those.” Daina remarked.

 

“Yeah. That’s just like him.”  
“What are you going to tell him?”

 

“Nothing…” Shu trailed off, not seeing the disappointed look on Daina’s face. Another small smile spread across his lips as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

 

“… at least, nothing _yet_. I have a plan, though.”

 

It took less than two seconds for Daina to put two and two together. His eyes widened as his lips formed a small surprised 'o’.

 

Shu got up from where he was sitting to stand in front of the other boy. “Please don’t tell anyone about this.” he said in a hushed whisper, before patting the striped jacket fabric on Daina’s shoulder as he walked past. “Especially not him.”

 

As the owner of Spriggan left the rooftop, Daina stared at the space where Shu had been.

 

“… I won’t.”

 

* * *

 

Valt sighed as he left his classroom to stand in the passage. He wasn’t feeling like himself at all today; failing miserably during his match with Kumicho made him feel bad about himself. Worst of all, he had been shaky with nerves because _Shu_ of all people had to appear on the rooftop during lunch break.

 

Valt wanted the ground to swallow him up whole: if Shu ever did find the chocolates he made, he would’ve probably just laughed and tossed them into the bin. Not even stray cats would want to eat those, he thought sourly. He didn’t realise how deep in thought he had been until-

 

“What are you doing, Valt?” someone asked from behind him. Valt nearly jumped at the sound, but he turned his head to acknowledge his best friend’s presence.

 

“H-hey, Shu!” Valt cursed inwardly at his stuttering before plastering a wide fake grin on his own face.

 

“No chocolates from earlier?” Shu teased, making Valt’s cheeks heat up as he shook his head wildly.

 

“Just the usual, chocolates from friends… that sorta thing.” Valt replied.

 

“I see…” Shu said before smirking lightly. “If you wanted more, you could’ve come and taken some from my locker.”

 

“Meanie,” Valt said, puffing out his cheeks as he pouted and crossed his arms. “Where _is_ my chocolate, anyway?”

 

Shu laughed softly before opening the brown leather cover of his school bag. “There were too many to fit in here so I had to give the rest to Komurasaki. I packed as much as I could, though.”

 

Valt noticed that there was one bag which was missing from the stash; namely, his own bag of burnt chocolates. Valt’s heart sank at the realisation: had Shu unknowingly given his chocolates to Wakiya…? If so, the loud-mouthed blonde must’ve thrown them in the garbage already. There was _no way_ that anyone would eat those…

 

“Oh yeah,” Shu suddenly spoke, flashing a smile towards his childhood friend. “There was one bag that I kept for myself.”

 

Upon seeing Valt’s surprised expression, Shu continued: “At first I thought, 'These were definitely not bought from the shop…’, because they were very… _unique_.” He stopped midway, trying not to chuckle at the memory.

 

While Shu was speaking, Valt had grown even more confused. Had there been someone else who made chocolate for Shu and failed as miserably as he had?

 

“But somehow, it seemed as if whoever put them in my locker had tried their hardest to make them for me.”

 

“Huh?” Valt looked up at his friend, only to suddenly felt his heart race when he saw the handsome smile that Shu directed towards him. Oh, if _only_ he could be Valt’s…

 

Valt felt a gloved hand press against the fabric on his shoulder, holding him firmly in place. Today, Shu’s eyes were a deep crimson; they reminded Valt of freshly-picked red roses.

 

“It turned out that the homemade chocolate was actually the best of them all.”

 

Letting go of the other’s shoulder, Shu flashed him _that smile_ again before he turned around and made his way back into the classroom, leaving Valt on his own to become a trembling, squeaking, blushing incoherent _mess_ in front of all the other students who were nearby.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, it was time to go home again, and Valt found himself standing in front of his locker. Tuning out the sound of the other students around him, he pulled the door open, and let out a stifled gasp at what he found inside: on top of his shoes laid a single white envelope, with his full name neatly written on its papery surface.

 

Valt felt tears of happiness prickle at the corners of his eyes: someone actually had been thinking about him all along. Excitedly, he tore open the envelope and sharply inhaled when he saw the single piece of paper inside. This couldn’t have possibly been a joke.

 

Whoever had sent the note had clearly put a lot of effort into it: lots of cute little stickers had been placed on the paper’s surface (there were a lot of blue-and-yellow V-shapes, to name a few) and the handwriting had been meticulously written. However, he could not recognise the writing style at all…

 

' _In a month from now, you will find out_.’ was all that the letter said.

 

Blushing, Valt shoved the note with the envelope into his school bag before rushing out of the locker room, oblivious to the longing gaze that was being directed towards him.

 

“You’ll find out soon…” a voice spoke gently amidst the chaos of the other students in the room. A gloved hand reached up to push long pale strands of hair away from one eye, exposing the long scar underneath. The corners of a mouth curved upward into a soft smile.

 

“Soon, Valt…”


End file.
